Amistad
by Miata Montesco
Summary: Porque él también debía tener una persona importante. Una persona que le atormentaba el alma. Mayuko   Shigure.


**Claim: **Mayuko Shiraki, Shigure Sohma. Mención de Mayuko/Hatori.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Spoilers del manga, del 10 para adelante.  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> De helados, para fandom_insano en LJ.  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>08,_ Fresas._  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Mayuko es mi heroína y la relación que tiene con Shigure es graciosa y tierna, en un sentido un poco sádico. A lo mejor Shigure está un poco out of character y me disculpo de antemano.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I.<strong>_

Durante el tiempo que "salieron juntos" no hubo besos, ni palabras bonitas que contenían promesas inciertas, ni flores o chocolates, ni abrazos, ni mucho menos intimidad física. En palabras concretas lo que pasó entre ellos era precisamente eso, en el sentido literal de la expresión: salir juntos. Se sentaban el uno al lado del otro en los días lluviosos, sin compartir demasiadas palabras. Él leía un libro grueso y ella miraba por la ventana. Ni siquiera ponían música. Eran dos seres humanos que se encontraban a pocos centímetros de distancia físicamente, pero sus corazones estaban en otro lado, muy lejos. Eran dos personas que se hacían compañía y compartían silencios.

A pesar de todo, Mayuko no sintió que aquella "relación" pudiera calificarse de vacía. No tenía sentido, eso lo sabían ellos y las personas que se enteraron de aquel fugaz noviazgo. Pero esas tardes en las que se encontraban uno al lado de otro no carecían de sustancia. Él era inquieto y sarcástico y no parecía conocer el pudor o la decencia, pero en esos momentos se quedaba callado. Como pensando en algo una y otra vez. Ella lo sabía aunque nunca se lo preguntara. Ella sabía que Shigure le ofreció tener un "noviazgo para rellenar su tristeza" porque él también tenía una persona importante. Una persona que le atormentaba el alma. Desconocía por completo si su impresión fuera cierta, quizá él era simplemente un hombre que solía hacer cosas de ese tipo espontáneamente.

Sin embargo, Mayuko no descartó esa posibilidad por completo. De que incluso hombres como Shigure se enamoraban. Que incluso alguien como él buscaba compartir un poco de la ausencia, de la soledad y el vacío con otra persona, para tapar el dolor. Si no fuera así, no hubiera nacido esa empatía silenciosa entre ambos, aún después de haber "terminado". Entre ellos jamás se despertarían sentimientos de amor, porque ese espacio estaba ocupado por otras personas. Personas lejanas. Personas alojadas en su interior. Personas que hacen daño aunque estén ausentes. A cambio, y casi sin querer, surgió una amistad inusitada que a ella le resultaba irónica.

Durante los últimos días de su "noviazgo", Shigure le sirvió una pequeña bola de helado en una copa. Era de color rosa, muy suave. Ella lo miró interrogante, con una media sonrisa pintada en los labios. "_Por nuestro aniversario de un mes_", dijo. "_No me gusta el helado de fresa_", respondió ella. Y él comenzó a ser más él, diciendo que ya lo sabía y que le gustab fastidiarla, que a Hatori sí le gustaban las fresas, que Mayu era demasiado exigente. Ella sonrió, y la plática continuó hasta que la copa se llenó de helado derretido.

Mayuko nunca le preguntó a Shigure sobre su persona especial. Cabía la posibilidad de que ni siquiera existiera una. Pero muchos años después, cuando los niños de Sohma fueron sus alumnos y volvió a tener contacto con el hombre que amaba desde tiempos inmemoriales, Mayuko entendió que Shigure era su amigo. Su confidente de silencios. Un amigo cuya amistad era un alma de doble filo bastante peligrosa, pero un amigo al fin y al cabo. Aunque ella no se lo dijera nunca.

A fin de cuentas, fue Shigure el que mejor comprendió lo mucho que ella amaba a Hatori. Y que guardó el secreto, a pesar de las burlas. Después de todo, fue por Shigure que ella tuvo una segunda oportunidad para ver sonreír a Hatori; esta vez, una sonrisa dedicada sólo a ella.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por leer, comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos :)<em>


End file.
